


[CRX]Feast

by MasterSeal



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSeal/pseuds/MasterSeal
Summary: 一个末日设定下的CRX。问就是A.R.C.和终焉病毒的错(x)。详细背景设定的确存在，但文中也有体现，就不放出了。异食癖注意。有食用人体组织的描写。
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Kudos: 3





	[CRX]Feast

“我想吃掉你的眼睛……”

水滴和喃喃声一起掉在他的胸口上，让ConneR从粘腻甘甜的身体里清醒过来，但年轻的医师依旧沉在甜蜜的泥沼里。他注视着奋力吞吐着体内异物的Xenon，青年正主动起伏着腰肢，深深后仰下去的金发几乎要垂落到他的小腿；因情欲而一片混沌的蓝紧闭着，嘴唇却微张，大半呼出的热气里都掺着呻吟。

Xenon的手紧紧贴在小腹上。修长优美的手，握过手术刀和吉他拨片的手，亲自为他摘下眼球和右臂的手，一度拒绝了他的邀请、固执地守在原处的手。不、不，不要碰，被按得凹陷下去的皮肤低声哀求，突然痉挛着绞紧的后穴像是刻意讨好、又像只是受了惊吓，总之成功地夺走了ConneR的注意力，以遭受更为激烈的顶撞和蹂躏为代价。青年喉间挤出的细微声响像是在哭泣，眼角却早被性爱的温度烧得干涸。

ConneR将自己埋了进去，但用小臂遮挡着脸的青年不再出声了，也许他被强烈的快感冲昏了头，以至于要将注意力尽数放在利用疼痛进行的自我控制里。即使是Xenon这种冷静而警惕的青年，其口中吐出的爱语也是凌乱的欲望，对另一方的所有渴求在荷尔蒙的驱使下被揉烂了绞碎了捏在一起的产物；他将这粘乎乎的馅料填进最后的空缺里去，长久以来所有零碎的观察和推测便全数粘在了一处，拼图的画面暴露出所有的秘密，一切青年想要掩饰的不堪和无奈。食欲和爱欲的赤红色难以分辨，浓郁的暖色颜料缠绕着主人公的周身，危险的艺术品全然不知自己的暴露，作为证据，作为开端引向任人处置的现实。

“ConneR……Colin、Colin……。”

他的脸颊被一只手捧住，两汪泉水温柔地涌上来；青年半睁的眼里除了意乱情迷外再无其他，对另一个人的所思所想一无所知。

  
“……我不得不摘掉你的眼睛。”

青年语调平静、眼神淡漠，全程甚至没有抬过头，仿佛眼前的人不是问罪而是前来参观……但ConneR的确不是来责备他的，好吧、也许语气急了些，但他觉得专门负责为人体补缺的Xenon应该已经见惯了他这样的患者。传递口罩是他们之间唯一的接触，福尔马林味正充斥着整个标本室，Xenon的工作进程未因他的到来受到任何影响，ConneR不能认出那是一块什么组织，但这不妨碍各种器械在青年手中翻转交替的动作十分赏心悦目的事实。

见他长久没有说话，Xenon有点诧异地抬起头。于是他第一次看见刚才因专注而凝固的金丝下是一片怎样的海。

“真是失礼了。”ConneR为自己不合时宜的沉默补救，“尽管安上这些令人作呕的假肢绝非我所要的，但我十分敬佩你的技艺和成就，Mr.Xenon。 ”

“它们没你说的那样不堪，”Xenon的声音随着需要施力的动作而抖了一下，“而是科技和医学的宝贵结晶。”

“但你们甚至不理解这些科技的运作方式，连建造高楼所用的砖瓦都要偷窃而来。这难道不会带给你们危机感吗？”

“我在试图理解它。”一只镊子被哐当扔进盘里，“——干你爱戴不戴，我想这么说，但上头要给你安，懂？很少见到有人被毁得那么彻底……残肢新校正的神经盘很脆弱，你要自己乱动坏了，我又要重头来过。”

“嗳、谨遵医嘱，Mr.Xenon。”ConneR抬起完好的手示意，“从这间屋子可以看出来，你是唯一一个努力在脚踏实地的人。很让我欣慰呢。”

这是他来到标本室十分钟之内发自内心生出的赞叹，比存货量更为显眼的事青年手写的各类标注，字迹里倾注了十二分的仔细和探究心。“我截下的都在这里，”Xenon的口吻在他的研究被欣赏时缓和了些，“出于针对性研究的目的……以「终焉」感染造成的局部坏死和建造者造成的各类损伤为主。当下最常见的事。”

“甚至还有有序的姓名牌。”ConneR不愿在青年的作品上留下指纹，他的手指便只是在标本罐下方的一行金属牌上从B划到D。其中没有自己的名字。“这是医师对于生命的尊重吗？”

“随你怎么想。”

Xenon的语调突然生硬起来，这使ConneR在未明现况之前就已经收回了手。他看见医师依旧低着头做自己的事，甲醛味随着液体倾倒的声音愈发浓烈，水流平稳细腻，浅色的睫毛却一直在发颤。随后无论他怎么问，Xenon都不再作出任何回答，他只好匆匆结束了这次不太愉快的初次会面——准确来说是他对Xenon的初见，离开的时候似乎得到了送别的一瞥，但用余光看到的不太真切。

也许他清醒着给对方的印象不如被麻醉的时候好，这种想法让ConneR无可奈何地笑出声，但这甚至连挫折都算不上。ConneR能想到无数个和年轻医师碰面的机会，以及大量备选的话术。他的目标有着冷静的头脑和堪称坚固的心房，但他相信，即使是当下这样有限的时间也足够瓦解对方。

他在肢体健全的时光里追溯过从Library流出的一份样本，那是暴动全面发生之后的事了，ConneR相信它与「终焉」病毒几乎是一夜之间的爆发有着千丝万缕的联系，而它异常的去向是一切的开始。自「容器」被发现后，每天都有大量被提取出的古文明知识流向各个部门，被进行猴子对打字机一样的研究，ConneR并没有详细浏览每一件的时间；但这一份是实体而非数据，大概率是「容器」身上的某个部件，而且是唯一一件逆行的样品，ConneR有些意外地发现它的目标是隶属于医疗部门的某个实验室。更令他始料未及的是，他发现自己居然很难绕过那个实验室主管对其手中独立数据库设下的加密系统，在数次差点触发警报的破解后，ConneR不得不暂时搁置徒劳的尝试，而将目标转移至主持研究的人本身。

Simon Jackson。人们口中的「Xenon主管」或者「Xenon医师」。

实验室，诊室。尘封的音乐工作室。

ConneR花了一点时间去读年轻医师发过的文章，仅是凭期刊的名字就令他小小地心惊和赞叹了一把，虽说入A.R.C.并接下这种课题、还要为伤残兵们做体检之类的事在他看来未免有些误入歧途，但这已经是专业内公认最好的去处。他甚至连Xenon的小爱好也摸得一清二楚，青年创作的音乐就如他自身一般流露出锋利的才华，他最后的作品发布在他入职前后、距离今天有着相对网路的记忆而言相当长的时间。但他的研究也同样在某个时间点突兀地沉寂下来，令ConneR十分在意——明面上的工作履历里有效信息虽然少得可怜，但也足以推断出，那与他接到样本的日期大致吻合。在那之后则是一片空白，直至一道人事调动为档案划上休止符，结束了他的阅读；与Xenon手下人数相当的研究员被调入，而原班人马不知去向。

ConneR原先只将那划作一处普通的疑点。事实上，他没有太多时间来梳理自己的思路。

在他将拜访Xenon安排在其后一天的那次勘探里，他失去了一侧的手臂和视觉。这次“意外”饱含着警告的意味，在最初的惊愕和愤怒平息之后，在亲眼见到Xenon本人的时候，ConneR突然察觉到这一点的同时，他隐约成型的猜测也骤然落地——

  
“我想、哈啊啊，Colin，我想……”

那个吻仓促地滑下来，在防线被欲望冲破时受原始的饥渴驱使而贴近，又在清醒的瞬间掩饰似的变成温柔狂乱的碰触。ConneR以未察觉的假象为饵，引诱着理智和冲动融合在一起，于是青年的嘴唇很快又回到了原处，大着胆子碰触柔软的那侧眼睑，并因为它顺从的闭合而生出狂喜和局促；ConneR的“迟钝”让他以为能以情欲作为遮羞布，殊不知自己正沿着对方铺设的轨道毫无犹疑地走下去。

太过剧烈的动作使青年屡屡与眼前的那抹金色错过，但ConneR直到他屡屡发出急切的哼声才箍紧他的腰，将他彻底钉在了自己的身上。前所未有的深度伴随着疼痛，但Xenon的喘息反而愈加兴奋，他用手臂压住对方的肩膀，几乎是迫不及待地吻了上去——向着那只独眼，嘴唇粗暴地迫使眼皮撑开，随后的轻吮却在ConneR发出第一声不适之后变得小心翼翼，一面施加着压迫的刺激，一面攫取因他产生的所有泪水。ConneR本以为这便是全部，但骤然传来的刺痛即使是他也不免生出几分危机感；青年微微探出了舌尖。

“Simon？”

舌对于更为脆弱的眼球还是粗糙了些，ConneR无法控制自己的眼睑，如何挣扎也不能闭合的肌肉剧烈地抽搐、颤抖着，然而Xenon对此置若罔闻，在细细舔舐过一周之后甚至想要抵着眼睛深入——

“Simon！”

“呜……啊啊、Colin，好……再……”

金色的脑袋受惊似的跳开，又迅速沉了下去，撞得他的肩生疼。ConneR想捧住那张脸，然而Xenon却只是用力埋着头，以更大声的呻吟回应他，就像任何一次说不清是为了缓解还是逃避压力而发生的激烈的性事一样，彻底沉浸进去的青年最终总是失去意识。为了帮Xenon一起掩盖刚才发生的事，ConneR强行破开在“接吻”的瞬间就收紧到连抽送都变得困难的肉壁，撞得青年糖水似的声音流了满地，淌得交合处愈发粘腻起来。

“午安。我可以坐这里吗？”

“你的检查时间是下午一点，”Xenon的语气不悦，“不要私自占用我的午休。”

“抱歉，但我不只是为了例行检查而来的呢。”ConneR则显得轻快许多，在桌面的空地上放下两个叠在一起的员工食堂餐盒，“听说今天上午有临时插队的‘病人’……勘探事故，不是吗？很高兴你在午餐时间被挤去的情况下还想着准时安排下午的工作。”

但医师的目光更多地集中在他的义肢上，嫌恶的表情一闪而过。“在接面疼痛消失之前不要提重物。”

ConneR不置可否地笑了笑，在办公桌的另一端坐下，打开了自己的那份。“你一直都是如此亲力亲为吗，Mr.Xenon？像你这样年轻优秀的才俊，时间一定非常宝贵，以至于有许多除你以外的人在替你珍惜它。我以为他们会为你分配一些副手。”

“我有团队。”片刻的寂静，餐盒被开启的声音。

“我不知道，与一群无法理解你的作品的蠢材共事也能称得上团队……真是失礼了，你不介意我说出真相吧。”ConneR说，“我拜读了你的成果，每一篇。那些激进却实际的想法优秀得锋芒毕露，其中对古文明知识遗产的理解和运用令人赞叹，我能体会到你对它们珍贵的敬意。”

Xenon没有回答，手中的叉子在同样珍贵的绿色蔬菜里缓慢地划着圈。

“我想你也不是一个沉湎于过去的荣光里的人。”ConneR耐心地等着他把第一口食物放进嘴里，才继续说下去，“创新性的研究的确在某个时间点以后就完全停止了。我原本以为是由于暴乱造成的，迫使你放下你的‘团队’，让他们去做一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事……但实际上，你做出转变的时间比灾难的发生还要早上许多，不能将自己的意志贯彻到最后一刻真是令人惋惜，不是吗？”

“你想说什么？”

“只是单纯好奇而已，Mr.Xenon。你是否对目前的团队有所不满，才用鲜有价值的琐碎工作填满他们的时间？不，如你这般聪明的人，大可以寻求一个更好的结果，比如以你自身为筹码交换中意的人才，遣散现在手下的研究员……就像你对原先的团队所做的那样。”

金属落地的声音。

骤然起身的医师的手越过桌面，死死抓住了ConneR的衣领。当「终焉」研究者的情绪因为亵渎的谎言而剧烈波动，他便已经暴露了自己的身份，可惜让他意识到这一点的是十三点报时声，以至于太多的时间被留给了想要看穿自己的对方。

“我见过你。”青年的声音里终于染上疲惫——即使在高强度工作后也一度未能体现的部分，“试图破解我的防火墙的人……Colin Neumann Jr.，我留意过。你真的找上门来了。”

“不、不，事实上第一次见面并非我主观意愿……”ConneR也同样真心实意地在苦笑，“你的技术确实优异非常，在我未察觉的情况下就已经捕捉并上报我的连线。上头能够如此迅捷地为我量身定制一场事故，不得不说，有你的功劳呢。”

“你是来兴师问罪的吗？”

“那没有意义，Mr.Xenon，尽管遭受的苦难不同，但你和我一样体会过那种滋味，我没有苛责你的必要。你很清楚我想从你这里得到什么——”

你知道我是为你而来的。ConneR说。

而Xenon说，我不信任你。

ConneR确实没有奢求三言两语就能让数据库的门对他大敞，于是他轻轻地将话题往外拨去；他也需要一点能够分散他注意力的东西，检测仪器已经经由医师的手套在了他的义肢上，为测试畅通性而周期性发出的神经电流会带来眩晕和呕吐感，那太过诡异，即使是他也不敢将其纳入“可以忍受”的范围内。你很幸运，他从Xenon一向平静的声音里隐隐听出点幸灾乐祸，如果换作灾变前一般的义肢公司产品，你早就习惯这种感觉了；我清楚、所以我心怀感激，ConneR有些艰难地答道，他的言语随着检查时间的延长而少下去，为了不带一份有着午餐重量的呕吐物回去，他不得不分心和胃与喉咙作斗争。

“既然你总挡着它，我还有检查义眼的必要吗？”

ConneR看着对方手中已经拿起的器具，点了头。青年的身体在他上空俯下来，很少见光的机械眼球在“笔”的触碰下向视神经传达扭曲变色的光影，与另一侧正常的视野重叠之后，只剩下一片浮动的蓝。他注视着Xenon的喉结，默数它上下滑动的次数，青年似乎有着不时干咽的习惯，耳畔被轻轻的吞咽声所环绕，将结束的声音隔开了好像有一生之久。

这实在是再正常不过的一个年轻人了。

ConneR一直未放弃调查Xenon的事，在例行检查之外也会想方设法地接近他，靠着在Xenon面前保持诚实，对方的态度逐渐被他松动，但依旧口风严密、一如最初。他自恃观人准确，这位青年医师沉着而警觉，尽管成熟运用这些特质对Xenon来说似乎过早，但他很幸运地保留了那份直率的心。即使是公认风险最高的勘探队也有轮换歇息的时候，在建造者活动的高峰期也会不得已停止外派，但医疗部门自暴乱开始便全力运转，对抗「终焉」，尽力逆转由伤至亡的过程，而Xenon所在的位置堪称前线，几乎将自己的工作内容拓展到一切他所能为伤病患做的应急处理；ConneR完全有理由相信他会说出“我不能放着不管”这种话。

至于那些轻则有利益掺手、重则仅以才华为罪名产生的恨，疲于当下的青年根本无暇察觉。

  
“Colin……”

Xenon长长地吐着气，眼角还带着湿润的红。ConneR为了退出他而做的一切尝试都被制止了，青年目光涣散地扯了几下手上的浊液，随后将它抹在ConneR的胸口上。

还不够，他轻声说， 我还想要。

休息室里唯一的光源也被Xenon随手按掉，而年长者在浓郁的黑暗里答应了他的请求，但作为交换、也是为了留出休息的时间，他要先支付一个漫长的吻。于是因呻吟和喘息而失水的双唇覆上另一张干裂的，年轻的医师每每在性与爱欲上恣意妄为，疲惫、应尽或是无理的责任、猜忌和中伤，被高强度工作压制住的太多，这是他唯一的发泄口；此时亦是毫无被索取的自觉，接连不断的倾轧和吮吸不像付账，而是变相满足着自己未尽的欲望。

血味带着轻微的刺痛感涌出来。在铁腥抵达ConneR的舌尖之前，他突然被狠狠地推开了。

“啊……啊啊。呜……呕、哈啊……我、想……”

ConneR的头在墙上磕了一下，冲击令他一时头晕目眩。面前的金发青年碍于体内的异物和腰肢的酸软而无法起身，只能挣扎着屈起双膝、用剧烈颤抖的双手捂紧他自己的嘴，将喉间被堵住的尖叫变成短促的悲鸣。然而他没能阻止、也无法阻止——透明的液体自指缝间渗出，从最初速度缓慢的流淌、滴落，到连缀成线，滴滴答答，落在ConneR的胸口、小腹上，滑至紧密相连的交合处。青年发出抽泣一样的声音，眼眶却与先前一样干涩，大量的唾液让他那些不合时宜地躁动起来的欲望无从遁形，带走了他的水分和最后一层可悲的、自以为足以掩饰的皮。

ConneR相信人性，也从未被人性所辜负。

上级的态度愈是语焉不详愈是欲盖弥彰，既掩饰又毫不避嫌地将其放在明处，ConneR甚至怀疑那是引导、默许，任流言在别有用心和随波逐流的人之间游走，被时间催化为事实。最初仅是作为一份普通样本的「终焉」进到了谁的手中，那些研究员受感染的尸体又是怎样被从实验室抬出来的，有相当一部分人都参与其中，最初的震动平息之后，他们的目光便逐渐聚集在Xenon身上。

ConneR对一切以Xenon为核心的阴谋论嗤之以鼻，但他虽知那些皆非空穴来风，却也无从替年轻人证实他的清白。他不知道Xenon究竟有何值得「终焉」宽恕的地方，使它苏醒之后吞噬其他所有共事者的同时却不曾近他的身，而、显然，Xenon既不知道原因也不明白辩驳的危险性。也许一两句部内通讯间的解释已经是他所能做到最大限度的沉默了，但话语一旦出口，自然有人替他传扬出去；而“真相不辩自明”也是一种愚蠢的信念，最终得以洗清的人往往都因为忙于搜罗有力的自证而无暇发声，Xenon显然没有这样的行动，而是自己自愿自觉地在暗中替他做这一切……

但那年轻人的沉默，是出于早就明白无据可凭，或是本就将他自己当作了害死同僚的罪人也说不定。

发觉自己有着这种念头的ConneR不禁失笑，他放慢了自己的脚步，让医疗部门通道指向灯的投影缓缓地在黑暗的走廊里伸长。他第一次闯进这里（当然，是通过内部连线）是为了「终焉」，之后有时是为了体检，有时是为了接近管事人，但他想要获知的始终都在那个数据库里，那是不会受到任何人事变动影响的、用人命堆出来的真相。Xenon对它而言无疑只是让外客难堪的看门犬，在他将「终焉」的研究存入其中之后，他的存在就已经可有可无；不、鉴于鲜有人的技术堪与Xenon相比，换一个负责人显然对ConneR来说更有利，而当下的条件简直占尽天时地利人和，Xenon被拉去顶罪只是时间问题——如果他静观其变，而不是像现在一样插手的话，这条路从一开始便大剌剌地摆在他面前，而他始终目不斜视地大跨步往另一侧走。

哈，即使是在充斥着混乱与死亡、人命贱的当下，他Colin Neumann Jr.也看不得正直人被口舌虚构的罪责活活缢死罢了。

但若缺少关键性的、能证实Xenon未利用「终焉」清理团队的证据，一切理想都是空谈。事实上，ConneR始终也找不到它，他不知多少次对着付了酬金的邮件无可奈何，多少次话说到一半便陷入烦躁的沉默中，也许答案只有「终焉」自身知道，他一度总是这样想着，而在回过神来发觉自己正穿过途径标本室的走廊这件事，发生的次数也同样不可计——

唯一一次地，ConneR发现它的门虚掩着，在微风中开合不断的缝隙出卖了里面一切的响动和光亮。

他从不贸然进入什么地方，哪怕是确认安全的楼内，包括叩门问候在内的基本礼仪也会限制他的行动，而如此明显的异常更是令他放轻脚步。凑近之后他闻到淡淡的血腥味，ConneR只能想到连夜处理人体样本的行径，毕竟Xenon在这方面有过前科，而近期勘探队大规模的伤亡为医疗部门增添的不仅是工作量，还有研究素材。但哪里又不太对劲，他一时隐隐的说不出，但又在看见里面发生的事前的片刻突然反应过来——改变动作路径已经太迟。

室内没有福尔马林的味道。

青年的举动诉说着自己的无辜，然而ConneR在长久的凝视中明白，对方永远也无法从这件事中洗脱。

  
当畸形的欲望再一次在ConneR面前现身，他不可能认不出它。

那个夜晚的映像依旧如此清晰，他第一眼看见的是Xenon沾着血的嘴角——说是不小心蹭上也太过勉强了，拥有熟练技艺的年轻人从不犯这种小错。年轻的医师正低着头，紧紧抓着形状模糊的东西，ConneR片刻后才勉强辨认出它来，那条不知属于何人的手臂在年轻人的手中散发出浓郁的腥气，甜腻得令人作呕。

他见过很多更为惨烈的尸体，面对干净的断肢连一丝波澜都很难有，但当它与他好生挂心一阵的、干净的青年关联在一处时，强烈的反胃感几乎要冲出他的喉管，撞击紧闭的嘴唇，连天灵盖也几乎要炸裂当场。他视野模糊、眼睛生痛、手臂抽搐，却无法离开；他的脚下好像生了根，他在这场飨宴结束之前不能离开。

年轻人一直在用力地吸鼻子，被泪水堵塞的声音在标本罐之间回响。他在暗处的ConneR面前重复那个对方只看到了结尾的流程，咬下去，咀嚼，吞咽，不时擦掉唇边溢出的血和组织液。锻炼充分的手臂很少脂肪，大部分都是甜美的肌肉，想要仔细啃噬其中一侧的食客需要有处借力，尺骨和桡骨之间很快有漂亮的手指伸出来。

Xenon进食很快，却很安静，贪婪的姿态让ConneR不合时宜地想起满是青菜的午餐盒，然后相当迟地认识到，那份厌恶并没被投向自己。青年向践踏伦理的食物投入了十二分的专注，但浅金色的睫毛却僵硬地翘着，连带着久未闭合的双眼一起，视线空洞地投向前方。

蓝色的眼睛里闪着星殁似的、破碎的光，于是ConneR知道那里也盈满了泪。

他一口一口地吃光了整根手臂，而ConneR感觉那是自己的理智。「终焉」的症状因人而异，ConneR见过的、听说的、证实的死者临终前的表现从震颤麻痹到精神失常皆有，有的人最终能活下来，数目少到在被A.R.C.搜罗起来之前几乎找不到见证者，但青年过度诡异的举止令他相信面前就有一位——被迫接受了「终焉」恶毒馈赠的幸存者，而非他推测的幸运儿，或者旁人口中的凶手。但，若让Xenon用以前感染者的身份自证，只会换来囚禁、控制、至死方休的人体试验，即使ConneR意识到了青年身上有着怎样的研究价值，他也无法——

纵容一个宝贵的感染样本流落在外，他的本末倒置也许会让他自己变成历史的罪人。这种想法在ConneR的脑海中一闪而过，却让他念头通达。

他一直等到白骨上的最后一丝碎肉也被吮干净才敲门，尽管年轻人还是吓了一跳，但他有充分的时间藏好晚餐的残骸。空无一面的桌案让Xenon无法解释自己为何夜半在此逗留，但ConneR也面临相同的处境，两人在对视中心照不宣的沉默着。

“怎么了？”最终的问题口吻和内容都是模糊的。

他看见那双眼睛终于开始缓慢地眨动，表面均匀的水膜被挤出眼眶，仓促地划过阴影下的面颊，使凝固的时间流动起来，留下两道狼狈的水痕。青年后知后觉地抬手去碰，从最初擦掉下颌挂着的水珠，到伸开十指将自己捧住，搭在肩头的发辫沙粒似的往下滑。从顶端落下的一滴水开始，这座细沙搭成的塔开始解构、坍塌，ConneR静静地注视着年轻人的崩溃，却又全然没看见一般，他等待着Xenon的答复，但那应该是什么呢？他毫无概念。

“因为「终焉」……”

  
“……因为「终焉」。”

他复述了Xenon那夜说的第一句话，也做了相同的事。被紧紧抱在怀中的青年逐渐松开自己的手，有滑腻感蹭在他的肩头上，一片冰凉。标本室里的初次疯狂和混乱更像是Xenon的一种试探，ConneR最终也成功地让他认为，他的失态被视作长期巨大压力下的一次爆发；而两人间从那晚开始的、以肉体维系的关系一直延续至今，在被划作小休息室的标本室隔间里的那张床上，以不出口的方式进行的发泄也无法计数。他知道一切，隐瞒了一切，维持下去的接触也是因为信任Xenon的一切，ConneR从青年逐渐收紧的回抱里意识到，他似乎在失控之后短暂的平静里意识到了这一切。

他们背靠着的墙后是储藏室，零下八十度的巨大冰箱日夜不休地运转，脊椎里传来白噪音似的嗡鸣。ConneR第一次见到眼神迟疑的Xenon、欲言又止的Xenon，于是他做了第一个开口的那个，轻飘飘地、抛出压上自己全部份量的肯定。

“去拿吧。”

不出他所料，那双骤然睁大的蓝眼睛因惊讶而僵硬，又很快被强烈的欣喜和悲伤融化。

尽管身高相仿，但ConneR发现，自己的风衣在Xenon身上竟要大一个尺码——也可能是因为里面什么都没穿，他们时间充裕，但Xenon已经不能再等。他看见浊液一路淌至青年赤裸的脚踝，听见身后门锁转动和箱门开启的声音，他的一部分果然从未离开过这间标本室，虽说他不清楚在这么多残肢里Xenon为何独独留下他的，但这也许与他的包庇和同流合污一样，并不需要特别正当的理由以立足。

这是多么幸运的一件事。

时隔数月，他再次看见了自己的右眼，它保留着最后的残破的姿态，已经变成了冰。Xenon的眼神前所未有的明亮，像吊灯昏暗的光落在眼球表面的霜上。

“这不会是终点……”他的语速很快，在ConneR听来却不仅是对进食的急切，“只会是一个开始。如果我被发现，你也逃不掉，Colin。你会被我吃得骨头都不剩，直到死……或者生。”

“不必忧心，毕竟我用了和食人的Dr.X同等程度的‘下作’方法来处理掉那些流言，如果事情败露，那我也死得其所。”ConneR答以微笑，“请享受它吧。”

他知道情潮未退又受食欲支配的青年的掌心有多热，那颗眼球的表面很快泛起水光，破裂的地方睡莲似的绽开来。Xenon将它吞入口中，被冻得呼呼喘气，却迫不及待地掩着口咀嚼，饱足的笑意从眼角渗出。

“那么、味道如何呢？”ConneR问道。

“没有我想象中好吃，”Xenon答，“但我想吃，这就够了。”

你还有我的一条手臂，年长者的声音前所未有地温和，在那吃完之后，你还想要什么呢？我的血、我的肉？我会克制地吃的，年轻人冻僵的嘴唇有些艰难地动了动，我们难道不是为了活着，才走到今天这一步吗？

你说得对，Mr.Xenon。我想本就畸形了的当下并不缺我们两个异类。

他们交换了一个冰凉的吻，唇舌纠缠间淌过温暖腥甜的热流。

——END——


End file.
